Two Little Birds
by NY-odyssey
Summary: As Brick was minding his own business up in the sky, he met an unexpected someone. Where could the chance encounter between the two little birds lead to?


**Hey, peeps! I'm a newbie in FF and this is my first fic! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: PPGZ is **_**not **_**mine! Duh!**

**~Inspired by **_**her voice of adieux**_**'s "Two Little Birds".**

* * *

><p>His copper hair ruffled slightly in the breeze. Squinted scarlet eyes looked up in the clear June sky. A pair of birds in flight caught his attention and he felt a sudden urge to join them.<p>

So he did.

Glancing back at the door behind him, he could hear a series of gunshots and explosions. His unlikely brothers must be preoccupied with the video game they just stole. Good, his absence would be inconspicuous as planned.

In a flash of red, he was in the sky.

His gaze wandered back to the birds he saw earlier as they went higher up the ether. He remembered how he used to watch them in envy from below. Envy at their freedom to conquer the higher vista while he was stuck on the lower ground.

He remembered the overwhelming feeling he felt during his first experience with flying. How the wind felt on his face, how it rushed through his hair, how his body sliced through the air, how the skirt flapped at his thighs…

He cringed in reflex at the recall. Of course, it was not a fully enjoyable rendezvous. No more cross-dressing plans for him in the future.

He floated absent-mindedly towards the nearest cumulonimbus as his mind reeled back on the memory of the serendipitous encounter with Kare.

Although he sensed a mercenary side to his otherwise generous offer of black particles, the thought of being able to fly again was too irresistible to pass up.

As sly as Kare was, the demon was, alas, negligent.

Somehow his black particles triggered the black and white chemical Z that was already contained inside the Rowdyruffs. Even though Kare took back the particles, the aftermath was set.

They could fly ever since.

He made a face. Not that the other two cared. His brothers lacked the enthusiasm to go for something bigger, something more worthwhile of their newfound potential. Instead, they tended to stick to the status quo of petty theft.

Which left his visionary self alone.

BAM!

"Ow!"

Well, almost alone.

He muttered a string of undistinguished curses. He was already brewing out a mental list of punishment for the naïve punk who dared to bang foreheads with him.

The townspeople had a habit of knocking into him and simply apologizing as if he was one of them. It made him nauseous that those peasants regarded the Rowdyruff Boys Z, villain-prankster extraordinaire, as lowly common boys.

Hold on, he was in the sky! No one else in Townsville can fly, save for him and his brothers, and..

His eyes snapped open in horror. True to form, there was the leader of Powerpuff Girls Z in all of her glory, much to his chagrin.

The heroine was clutching her forehead and her face was twisted into a grimace from the unsuspected impact. One of her eyelids twitched and opened slightly. Once her assailant entered her sight, both her eyes went wide and she looked aghast.

Realizing that they were both in an identical position, he quickly shifted and folded his arms behind his head with a blank expression on his face. Seeing this, she regained her composure and placed her arms by her side just as swiftly.

A few awkward moments passed and the tension grew thick as they racked their brains to think up of something to say. What was someone supposed to say when they literally ran into their arch enemy on a leisurely stroll, and in the sky no less? "Fancy meeting you here" would sound so breezy.

Then again, why not?

"Fancy meeting you here, Powderpuff."

The instant response was inevitable.

"It's _Power_puff, and what are you doing here, Rowdyruff?"

She spat the last word with as much venom as she could muster. Who could blame her, though? He _did_ flip her skirt, stole her outfit and shoot boogers at her.

"Oh, you know, just flying around. Looking down at those inferior mediocrities. Feeling invincible. The usual stuff."

He replied nonchalantly, paying no attention at all at the not-so-subtle sneer.

Half of the truth, actually.

Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but being up in the sky gave him a feeling of euphoria and he could feel a glimmer of hope. Hope that he could find contentment in his life. Hope that he was not appointed to a destiny of only villainy, which made him neither happy nor satisfied. Hope that he could achieve something that is not necessarily bad.

But all that seemed to be in vain at the moment, what with him being born a monster, and therefore, he kept those thoughts locked away in the deepest corner of his mind.

Reeling back into reality, he met the startlingly steady gaze of his so-called counterpart.

He flipped upside down with his trademark burgundy baseball cap surprisingly still clinging to his head, relishing the blissful freedom from the grasps of gravity.

"And you?"

He asked off-handedly, anything to avoid the awkward silence again.

She cast a glance over the peaceful city below. Images of working men, happy families and a loving community flashed before her eyes and she could almost hear the laughter of children playing with each other.

Her lips curled into a faint smile as she answered, "Being up here makes me feel responsible."

He quirked an eyebrow at this.

"How so?"

His question was laced with genuine curiosity and he wanted to slap himself for it. He was not supposed to be interested in this chit-chat, he was not supposed to have this civil talk with her in the first place!

While he was silently reprimanding himself for the slip of the tongue, she let out a heartfelt sigh.

"Sometimes, being a super heroine could feel like a burden. Saving Tokyo from persistent villains and the likes of you…"

She trailed off, eyeing him pointedly. He simply stared back with mock innocence.

"…every single day wears me out. I needed the motivation to keep going so, I came up here. Seeing the citizens living in harmony made me realize the true extent of my- scratch that- our responsibility. Without the Powerpuff Girls Z, the city would be reduced to ruins and we can't let that happen."

She finished her vehement speech with a determined nod.

He sweat-dropped at her animated manner.

Even so, he couldn't help but stare at her pink-clad form. Somehow her brief speech had made him see her in a new light.

At the moment, he seemed to notice how her ginger locks cascaded down her back, how her unique fuchsia orbs were gleaming with resolution, how her jaw was tightened with determination, how the sunlight made her creamy complexion glow, and how her posture emitted an air of authority and confidence with a tinge of youthfulness.

As she hovered there with a faraway look in her eyes, he felt a warm tingling feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Oh well, he would dwell in it later on.

He followed her line of vision onto the lively city while taking in the serene atmosphere.

So there they were, two little birds, the pink and the red, up high in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Review and let me know!<strong>


End file.
